Desert Sector
Desert Sector is a main surface sector of Lyoko. It is also the one with the most dangerous monster attacks. Most of the creatures can get around easily here. The Desert is made out of a collection of dry, rocky plateaus. There is very little greenery, the only trees being scattered here and there. Here, X.A.N.A. can create sandstorms, break apart the plateaus, and even tilt them at 90° angles to immobilize the warriors. The Desert is made up of two levels: the lower and higher levels. The higher level's plateaus are very large, and most towers in the sector can be found here. Large creatures, such as Megatanks, Bloks, and Krabs inhabit this area. The lower level's plateaus are very small, and small sharp rocks are littered. In The Pretender, X.A.N.A. possessed Aelita and used her to completely destroy the Desert. However, Jeremie and Aelita manage to recreate the Desert Sector in Double Take as it was the first surface sector to make a reappearance. Appearances Season One * [[Teddygozilla|'Teddygozilla']] * [[Seeing Is Believing|'Seeing is Believing']] * [[Log Book|'Log Book']] * [[Big Bug|'Big Bug']] * [[Plagued|'Plagued']] * [[The Trap|'The Trap']] * [[Frontier|'Frontier']] * [[Routine|'Routine']] * [[Ghost Channel|'Ghost Channel']] Season Two * [[New Order|'New Order']] * [[Final Mix|'Final Mix']] * [[The Chips Are Down|'The Chips Are Down']] * [[Attack of the Zombies|'Attack of the Zombies']] * [[X.A.N.A.'s Kiss|'X.A.N.A.'s Kiss']] * [[Deja Vu|'Deja Vu']] * [[Is Anybody Out There?|'Is Anybody Out There?']] * [[Franz Hopper (episode)|'Franz Hopper']] Season Three * [[Aelita (episode)|'Aelita']] * [[The Pretender|'The Pretender']] Season Four * [[Double Take|'Double Take']] * [[Wreck Room|'Wreck Room']] * [[Hot Shower|'Hot Shower']] * [[Dog Day Afternoon|'Dog Day Afternoon']] * [[Kadic Bombshell|'Kadic Bombshell']] * [[Canine Conundrum|'Canine Conundrum']] * [[Cousins Once Removed|'Cousins Once Removed']] Code Lyoko: Evolution * [[Spectromania|'Spectromania']] * [[Suspicions|'Suspicions']] * [[Countdown|'Countdown']] * [[How to Fool X.A.N.A.|'How to Fool X.A.N.A.']] * [[Rendezvous|'Rendezvous']] * [[The Codeless|'The Codeless']] * [[The Trap (Evolution)|'The Trap']] * [[False Pretenses|'False Pretenses']] Landscapes Oasis The Desert Sector contains an oasis complete with palm trees and small puddles of water. It contains minor shrubs. It appears to have water, but this is only a surface layer. It actually covers a long drop to another plateau. It appeared in Seeing is Believing. Trivia *In Seeing is Believing, it is discovered that there are surface layers in the Desert Sector. *This sector contained the Tower that Jeremie activated to create and support the clone of William. This has been shown in Double Take, Wreck Room, and ''Dog Day Afternoon''. *Every time the Skidbladnir leaves Sector Five , it exits in the Desert Sector. *The Desert Sector is one of the 3 sectors to survive between the Season 4 finale and unspecified rebirth of X.A.N.A. alongside the Mountain Sector and Sector Five. *This was the first sector to show a Megatank. *The Desert Sector was the first sector a Tarantula was shown in, in the Season 2 premiere known as New Order. *It was also the first sector shown, in terms of production order, in episode 1 of Season 1, Teddygozilla. *The Desert Sector was the first sector the vehicles were shown in. *The Desert Sector was the first sector that was accessed after it was deleted, in William Returns. There was nothing present except the Digital Sea, but even without the platforms, it was obviously the Desert Sector based upon the lighting. *Aside from Sector Five, the Desert Sector was the only sector that did not make an appearance in the two-part prequel known as ''X.A.N.A. Awakens''. *This was the first sector to have a platform turn sideways. *This was the first sector to have invisible terrain. *This was the second main sector to be utterly wiped out at X.A.N.A.'s command in The Pretender. Gallery >> More images of the Desert Sector in Season 1 >> More images of the Desert Sector in Season 2 >> More images of the Desert Sector in Season 3 >> More images of the Desert Sector in Season 4 >> More images of the Desert Sector in Evolution Misc. Desertlocation.jpg|On the Holomap. Aelita Opening Title.png|Aelita in the Opening of Season 1 in the Desert Sector. desert.png|Desert Sector in the Social Game. Category:Lyoko Category:Sectors Category:Locations Category:Desert Sector Category:Needs Captions Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Things appear in game es:Desierto fi:Aavikkosektori fr:Désert pl:Sektor Pustynny pt:Deserto ro:Sectorul deşertic ru:Пустынный сектор sr:Пустињски сектор Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A.